We Want Fun
by Azeban
Summary: The marauders are returning for their 5th year at Hogwarts. What chaos will they cause this year? R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. [Else I'd be filthy rich (: ]  
**Author's Note**: This is my first fic. I don't write much, but I've always felt the marauders deserved their own story excluding the few lines that you read about them in the Harry Potter books. I'm doing my best to keep to the 'facts', but there will be plenty of things that I'll be adding in such as spells, musicians, characters, candies, and items that were never in the Series- so don't flip out if you see someone casting a 'bracchium-bloco' [ very, very, horrible latin translation for arm lock, lol]. As far as spells go, I tried to make them all latin sounding, I figured that fit well with most of the spells in the series. I'm still trying to shape the characters- personality wise, but I hope everyone winds up falling in love with them. Read and take a second to review. I'd love any praise or criticism. Anything is appreciated, even a couple words [besides "it sucks" because I know it does but I need to know why (: ].Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy We Want Fun.

* * *

Sirius Black sat at a table inside the Leaky Cauldron, head propped up on his hand to keep it from lolling around as he slept. The inn keeper passed by, stopping just a moment to look at him and shake his head, then proceeded to the kitchen without a word to the snoozing lad.

James and Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron carrying their books for Hogwarts. They stood a moment, adjusting to the darkness inside the inn before heading over to Sirius. Remus was about to shake him awake when James shook his head and slapped Remus' hand away. Remus gave him a questioning look and James just put a finger to his lips, motioning for Remus to be quiet and watch. Remus nodded, a small smile spreading over his face.

James then got a good grip on his books, held them over his head, and slammed them onto the table, right next to Sirius.

"The fuck!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up and stumbled after nearly tripping over his chair, trying to get away from the deafening crash.

He stood for a moment, holding his head and trying to focus. Then his eyes wandered over to James and Remus who were doubled over with laughter, and fell back onto his chair.

"You prats." he muttered as he tried to hide the grin that wanted to spread over his face. It was funny, after all, and he wasn't a sore sport about the pranks that his friends played on him. Mainly because he had gotten them many, many times before, so he welcomed an act of retaliation from them.

He picked up two of the books that were lying on the table and chucked one at both James' and Remus' head. Remus moved just in time; the book skimming his cheek. James, on the other hand, got hit square in the head.

"Ow!" he mumbled, his hand shooting up to the top of his head, running his fingers over the spot the book had hit.

Sirius chuckled, "You started it."

"I couldn't resist." James said, smiling, "A sleeping Sirius is too tempting." he added as he bent down and picked up the two books Sirius had thrown.

"That's what your mum said." Sirius replied, grinning.

"Sirius, really?" Remus said as he took a seat at the table, "Don't tell me you haven't got that out of your system, considering you over used that phrase last year."

"Yea, besides, are you implying my mum raped you?" James said as he set his books back on the table with the rest, and took a seat beside Remus.

"Maybe..." Sirius said, as he pondered a moment. "What would it be like to be raped by a chick...?" he questioned out loud.

The inn keeper had been listening and he gave a horrified look in Sirius' direction that James caught, and couldn't help but to laugh at.

"No, I'm serious." he continued, unaware that James was laughing at the inn keeper.

"Good job, man. You learned your name." James said, giving Sirius a quick pat on the back.

It was Remus' turn to laugh, as Sirius brushed James' hand away.

"I suppose it wouldn't be fun. I mean it is still rape." Remus said after recovering from his laughter.

"Yea, but it's a chick. Can they even really rape you? Like, how would they? They don't have the right tool for the job." Sirius said, as he gazed past his friends, lost in thought.

"You know if a girl rapes you, they don't just sit on your willy, right? Or, not usually. If they really want to rape you, they grab an item lying around and stick it up your arse." James explained.

Remus shook his head, grabbed a book on the table and began skimming through it, trying to relieve himself of the mental image James had planted in his head.

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows. "Thanks mate, you ruined that fantasy for me." he grumbled.

"No problem, any time." James said, amused at Sirius' reaction.

"Can't believe it's almost ten." Remus mused, trying to change the subject.

"Is it really?" Sirius asked in disbelief and craned his neck to get a look at the clock behind James' head.

"Can't you tell time?" James questioned as he too began flipping through his books.

"Definitely, although it's quite a challenge trying to see that tiny clock when your gigantic head is in the way" Sirius retorted.

James laughed. "It's all brain, man. All brain"

"That's a lie." Remus mumbled, not taking his eyes off his book. "I believe it's mostly hair."

"That or air" Sirius added.

James slapped Remus' head and jumped out of his seat in case Remus decided to attack back, but Remus' eyes were still glued to his book.

"I'll get you back later" Remus said, smiling. "Don't think you got away."

James stretched. "Yea, yea, yea." he mocked. "I'm going to head up to the room."

James began grabbing his books off the table to carry upstairs. Sirius and Remus both got up to follow James to their room.

"Surprised Peter hasn't come yet." Sirius mumbled.

"He'll probably be here tomorrow." Remus said, "I believe he mentioned going to an aunt's birthday today."

"Ah, that's right. Shouldn't have expected his fat arse to pass up some cake." Sirius chortled.

James sniggered quietly, as Remus gave them both a 'that-was-harsh' look.

They walked into their room; James and Remus proceeded to put their books inside their trunks. Sirius stood in the doorway, looking around.

"Now I know why that git inn keeper gave us a look when we got this room." he paused for a moment, "I'd think it was weird too if three guys came up to me asking for a room together." he finished.

James chortled and Remus sighed.

"What are you implying Sirius?" Remus questioned.

"Well, he is sort of right, Moony." James chimed in, "You have to imagine how weird it would be. It's not like he knows us."

"I believe Sirius got more weird looks from him then you and I put together."

"What?" Sirius questioned.

"Talking about rape right in front of him. He looked shocked." Remus answered.

"He's old, never mind that. He probably thinks we're gay or something, you know."

"I doubt it." James laughed.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that. We're Hogwarts students. I don't believe he would expect us to waste money on separate rooms." Remus said matter of factly.

"If you say so." Sirius muttered.

"Who gets the bed?" Remus asked curiously as he stood up from his trunk.

"We can share" James said winking.

"Oh, fuck you all. I'll sleep on the goddamn floor." Sirius retorted.

James and Remus burst into laughter.

"Yea, because you're such a _man_ Sirius" James mocked as he walked over to Sirius and rubbed his arm sensuously.

Sirius shoved him aside. "Flip a coin?" he offered.

"There's three of us you dunce and a coin has two sides." James laughed as he returned to his trunk.

"Wait, they don't have to." Sirius said as his eyes lit up. He pulled a silver sickle and his wand out of his pocket. He held onto the sickle and muttered, "Adjunctus latus." He watched as the sickle began to twist and writhe inside his hand for a few seconds before coming to a stop. "There!" he yelled happily.

Remus and James walked over to him to observe the outcome. They peered into his palm and laughed. The sickle looked like a deformed pyramid with a numerous amount of points jutting out at every angle and there were no distinguishable 'sides' to speak of.

"Wow, Sirius" Remus mused. "Wouldn't it be easier to have two of us roll with a normal coin, then have the winner of that roll go against the other?" he inquired.

Sirius' face fell as he pondered what Remus said. "That would work too." he muttered, tossing his pyramid-sickle to the floor.

"You will have to teach me that one though. It's a nice way to waste money" James said grinning.

"Bet you couldn't do it." Sirius challenged.

"Probably not." James agreed. "Only you could make something so stupid."

"I beg to differ, after all, your mum made you didn't she?" Sirius shot back.

"That hurt." James said with a smile.

Sirius yawned, "You two can roll on it, I'll just sleep on the floor." He strolled over to the closet and pulled out a blanket. "I'm tired as fuck." he added as he took out a green comforter and spread it on the floor beside the bed.

"I guess you can have it then, Remus." James said, patting Remus on the back.

"Nah, you can." Remus replied.

"Oh come on, you just turned into a werewolf a few days ago. You could use a night on a bed, instead of a tree root." he said, as he too headed over to the closet in search of spare blankets.

"Alright...thanks." Remus said uneasily as he sat on the edge of the bed.

James threw his blanket on the other side of the bed, opposite Sirius. "Night" he muttered as he settled down on the floor.

"Night" Remus said, falling back onto the bed.

"G'night, ladies." Sirius snickered.

"Shut up Sirius." James yawned. "You're more of a lady than Lily Evans."

Remus snorted with laughter and buried his face in his pillow in an attempt to stifle the noise.

"Your mother wouldn't agree with that." Sirius replied.

"Oh? What's this? She didn't say anything for a change?" James asked surprised at Sirius' attempt to say something else besides his usual- "That's what your mum said" phrase.

"Oh, nah. Her mouth was too full." Sirius grinned.

By now, Remus' attempt to quiet himself had failed miserably and his laughter was now echoing a bit in the small room.

"Damn it, Sirius. You're such a git." James laughed.

"Remus, you alright, mate?" Sirius asked sitting up and gazing onto the bed where his friend lay, covered completely and shaking.

"I'm fine." he gasped. "Can barely breathe."

"See? Remus liked my joke." Sirius said happily.

"That's because it wasn't about his mum." James replied, as he too sat up to check on Remus, who was now silent.

"Fuck, I'm tired." Sirius yawned, falling back onto his blanket.

The room became quiescent as the boys began drifting off to sleep, except for Remus who was fixated on the window; glad that the moon was absent from the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was the first to awake the next morning, despite being the last of the boys to fall asleep. He decided to go ahead and change into his school clothes so, as quietly as he could, he stepped over Sirius and headed to his trunk. He opened it slowly and quickly compared his robes. Finally deciding on his more nicer pair, he set them aside and reached for a parcel that was tucked under his clothes. He opened it and turned it upside down into his hand, catching a silver badge with a large 'P' in the center across the Gryffindor colours- red and gold. He sighed as he stared at it, unsure of whether he should be delighted or disappointed. He had heard many times from teachers that becoming a prefect was an honour, on the other hand, his friends practically destroyed prefects with their tactics and pranks. And how was he supposed to join in with his friends' shenanigans if he was expected to make sure everyone, including himself and the marauders, followed the rules? He was now everything his friends rebelled against- rules...authority.

'_No.'_ He thought to himself. '_If they were able to accept me as a werewolf, they would surely continue to accept me as a prefect, right?'_

Just to be safe he decided he would wait until he absolutely had to show them his new role at Hogwarts and not a moment sooner. He slipped the badge into his robe pocket and tucked the empty parcel into the side of his trunk. Brushing away all his thoughts on being a school prefect and how his friends would take it, he began to dress into his school uniform. Without waking James and Sirius, he took a moment to make sure his badge was tucked safely into his pocket, then opened the door and headed downstairs.

The inn keeper greeted him with a wave and small smile. "Would you like some breakfast before your departure, Mr. Lupin?" he asked.

"Sure, thank you." Remus replied, taking a seat at the table he and his friends used yesterday.

He disappeared behind the counter and into the kitchen, leaving Remus alone. Remus checked the clock.

_'8:21. A few hours from now and they'll be getting a good laugh.'_ He thought as he poked and prodded at the prefect badge, through the thin fabric of his robes.

The inn keeper returned shortly, setting down a plate of eggs and bacon, before bowing and returning to the kitchen. Remus ate quickly. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until a plate of food was in front of him.

As he finished his bacon, the inn door opened. Remus looked up and smiled as he waved to the short, red-haired boy in the doorway. The boy was dragging a trunk and had several fresh parcels and new books in his arms, and he looked rather flustered. Remus hurried over to him as he dropped his trunk with a 'thud'; he began grabbing parcels and setting them on the table to the side.

"Thanks so much, Remus." he sighed, grateful that his load was considerably lighter.

"No problem, Peter." Remus laughed.

They stacked the remaining parcels on the table before taking seats.

"How was your aunt's birthday?" Remus asked curiously.

"It was..okay." Peter replied tentatively. "Hope you guys weren't angry..I...I wanted to be here, but she..."

"Not at all, don't worry about it." Remus interrupted.

Peter looked relieved, "Where's James and Sirius?" he asked, just now noticing that two of his best friends were absent.

"Still sleeping." Remus replied, "It's only eight."

"Oh! It is!" Peter yelped in disbelief, "I had to reset my watch at my aunt's home and she's three hours ahead." he explained. "If I had known it was only eight, I wouldn't have ran all over Diagon Alley to get those." he finished, pointing at his parcels.

Remus chuckled, "I was wondering why you seemed in a hurry."

They were both interrupted as Sirius and a rather disgruntled looking James shuffled down the stairs. Sirius rushed over to the table where Remus and Peter were sitting and hopped on top. Peter yelped and jumped out of his chair, just barely dodging Sirius' foot. James plopped down next to Remus and propped his head up on his hand, eyelids drooping as his gaze fell on Peter.

"Morning." Sirius said cheerfully.

"Hullo." James mumbled.

"Hey guys." Peter said as he settled back down into his chair.

"How was your cake?" Sirius asked.

Remus nudged his leg and gave him a warning look. Sirius rolled his eyes, "I mean, how was your aunt's birthday?" he corrected himself.

Peter, ignoring Sirius' first question, answered, "It was alright. I think I caught something though." he added, looking at his feet.

At those words Sirius raised an eyebrow and slid himself away from Peter.

"It's a cold or something. I've been getting...been gett..." he stopped as he began frantically searching through his pockets. He pulled out a handkerchief and sneezed loudly into the cloth. He pulled it away and revealed a string of snot hanging from his nose; noticing this, he returned the cloth and held it there, sighing heavily.

"Blimey, Peter. You should bottle up some of that and give to it Snivellus." Sirius chortled.

Peter laughed as he continued holding the tissue to his nose. Remus was fixated on James, watching his head roll a bit on his hand.

"James?" Remus asked. "Why did you bother getting up if you were still tired?"

James opened his eyes and glared at Sirius, "I'm awake because of that git." he mumbled.

Remus then looked at Sirius who was grinning.

"What did you do?" Peter asked through his tissue.

"Just charmed a few pillows to hit him for a bit." Sirius snickered, "First year stuff, really."

James threw another glare in his direction before closing his eyes again. Remus and Peter shared a glance, then they both started laughing.

"Yea, it's hysterical." James said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, mate. I could've woken you up like you did me yesterday." Sirius reminded him.

"I'd take a couple books falling over annoying pillows any day." James replied.

"Okay then, I'll remember that the next time you need to wake up." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"You do it and I'll kill you." James replied as Sirius burst in laughter.

* * *

The clock read 10:15 as the boys began gathering their things. They then headed to the brick wall, back to the muggle world so they could get to King's Cross Station.

They carried their trunks and trudged through tall grass, eyes peeled for Mrs. Pettigrew's white car.

"I never knew your mum could drive." Remus mused.

"Yea. She doesn't normally. Mainly for getting to the station, or if she has to go out into the muggle world." Peter replied, sheepishly.

"Dude, Peter. Where's your mum?" Sirius asked as he dropped his trunk and took a seat on top of it.

The parking lot was empty except for a light blue station wagon in the corner.

"She should be here." Peter said eyes widened and his face fell. "I forgot to remind her..this...this morning. I told her yesterday..." Peter squeaked.

"For fucks sake, Peter." Sirius said, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Peter apologized, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Peter." Remus comforted.

"So, should we start walking or what?" James questioned, looking over to check Remus' watch.

"Might have to. Not sure if we'll make it though." Remus said uneasily.

"No. We're not going to walk. No way in hell." Sirius said as he stared at the station wagon.

"Sirius?" Remus asked looking between his friend and the vehicle parked on the other side of the lot.

"What's your plan?" James asked.

Sirius grinned, "Grab your shit and follow me."

"Works for me." James said happily, lifting his trunk.

And with that the boys followed Sirius to the light blue car. Sirius grabbed the door handle and pulled with no luck.

"You didn't really expect it to be open did you?" James laughed.

"Nah." Sirius said as he began digging through his trunk. "I figured it was worth a shot though, right?"

"True." Remus agreed, "Not all muggles secure their things."

Sirius pulled out some bobby pins and began picking the lock on the door. The boys held their breath- unsure of what they would do if Sirius' plan didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple minutes of Sirius twisting and turning the pins, the lock gave a small '_pop'_ and he proceeded to open the door. James and Remus breathed a sigh of relief and peered into the car.

"Are there any keys?" Peter piped up, standing on the tip of his toes trying to look into the station wagon. Being the shortest of the group, he had this problem quite often.

"Keys, he says!" Sirius grinned. He stuck the bobby pins into his pocket and rummaged through his trunk once again.

"What now, Sirius?" James asked curiously.

"Now," Sirius paused as he straightened up, holding a screw driver in his hand, "Hope that this git has hot wired it himself, or has had it stolen before." Sirius finished as he sat in the drivers seat and aimed for the keyhole. He gave the tool a quick turn and within seconds, the car came to life.

"Hell yes." Sirius breathed, getting out of the car.

"You're fucking brilliant, mate." James grinned.

"You can thank the muggle who owns this car. If he hadn't had it hot wired before then we would be fucked." Sirius said.

The boys began shoving their trunks into the car and afterward piled themselves inside as well.

"Ready?" Sirius asked, as he slammed his door shut.

"Drive, man." James said eagerly from the passengers seat.

And with that, Sirius stepped on the gas, pulling the car out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Sirius, where did you learn to do this?" Peter asked, a look of awe and admiration plastered on his face.

Sirius smirked, "Learn what?"

"Way to be modest, Padfoot." James laughed, "I think he means the whole breaking into the car and driving it around thing, mate."

"I'm not sure I want to know. It is Sirius we're talking about." Remus said with a small smile.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded. "And anyway, I ran into a muggle a few years back and he gave me some books." he explained.

"You read...books? I don't believe you now." Remus joked.

"I read books, if it's something I find useful or interesting." Sirius shot back, "Besides, was breaking into here and driving _not_ useful today?"

"It was." Remus agreed.

"Okay then, case settled."

"Why didn't you teach James?" Remus questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"Didn't think about it at the time." he said honestly.

"Mate, no offense, but I really don't want to learn how. I don't see myself ever doing this again." James replied.

Remus and Peter laughed quietly.

"Almost there." James said, poking his head out of the window, trying to catch a glimpse of a sign.

"We have about 15 minutes." Remus said, checking his watch.

"Can you go faster?" James asked.

Sirius burst into laughter.

"Shut the fuck up, Sirius. I swear if you say it..." James warned, checking outside again.

Sirius stepped on the gas and they sped up considerably, making all the signs turn into small blurs of colour.

"You're going too fast!" Peter squeaked from the backseat.

"Now _that's _what your mum said!" Sirius chortled.

James slapped him on the back of his head and Remus quickly glanced at Peter who had turned a shade of red.

"Ow." Sirius mumbled.

"I warned you." James said.

"Peter's right. Don't muggles have speed limits?" Remus questioned.

"Yea...but who cares?"

Sirius turned right and slammed on the breaks to avoid driving right into a truck.

"SIRIUS!" James, Remus, and Peter yelled together.

"Calm down, ladies." Sirius grinned as he swerved and took a parking space in the back.

"You almost killed an older woman!" Remus argued.

"One less old bat in the world, you should be thanking me, Moony. But, never mind that right now. Get your shit out, we only have a few minutes." Sirius said as he pulled his screw driver out of the ignition and stuffed it into his pocket with his bobby pins.

The boys tugged their trunks out of the car and started making their way to the train station in search of trolleys.

* * *

Trunks loaded onto the train and trolleys returned, the boys sat in their usual compartment in the very back of the train. James shut the sliding door behind them and sat down beside Sirius, opposite Remus and Peter.

"You're not worried are you, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"About what?" Sirius replied, lost in thought.

"About the car. The car we just stole." Remus reminded him.

James laughed.

"_That_? No, I'm not worried about _that_." Sirius said, "It's not like the muggles are going to hunt me down or something." he laughed.

"He's right. Muggles have no records of us do they?" James inquired.

"Don't believe so." Remus muttered in agreement.

"Where's the pasty lady?" Peter asked, sliding the door and craning his neck to look up and down the train.

"Seriously, Peter?" James snickered.

"Yea, seriously?" Sirius repeated, "You ate like a ton of shit before we left." He leaned over to pull Peter back inside their compartment, and slid the door shut.

Remus pulled a book out of his robe pocket and began reading silently.

"You're reading?" Sirius asked in disbelief, "You'll have an entire year to read, enjoy this while you can, mate."

Remus smiled, "Believe it or not, some people _enjoy_ reading."

"I know- I do t..."

"That's a lie!" James interrupted.

"It's not. We had this same conversation in the car. I do read." Sirius said.

"The only thing you read is the name of the girls in your porn magazines." James shot back.

Remus looked up at Sirius who had hit James on the back of his head."You didn't bring any of those did you?" he asked.

"No...of course not..." Sirius said tentatively.

"He did." Peter said as Sirius shifted his eyes.

"They're going to get taken away." Remus warned.

"Just like last year." James snickered.

"That was unfair." Sirius said putting his hands behind his head.

"You were looking at them in Transfiguration." Peter yelped excitedly.

James and Remus laughed, remembering last year and how angry McGonagall was.

"She never gave them back either." Sirius muttered.

The compartment grew quiet for a moment as Remus read and the other three looked around, hoping to find something to fixate on. The door slid open and the pasty lady poked her head in.

"Sweets, anyone?" she asked with a gentle voice.

Peter jumped up to the cart and began filling his pockets with everything he could grab. Once his pockets and hands were full, and his money bag was nearly empty, he thanked the woman and returned to his seat. Sirius leaned over and shut the door again, as the pasty lady returned to the front of the train. Peter began breaking into his sweets at once. Tearing open pumpkin pasties and stuffing them into his mouth, along with tossing in a Bertie Bott's bean or a chocolate frog. Sirius watched in disgust.

"Careful, Peter. You might accidentally swallow some air." he chortled.

Peter's face fell and he blushed light red on his cheeks. "You guys want some?" he asked through a mouthful of treats.

Remus and James shook their heads, not looking at Peter.

"Peter." Sirius said.

"Hm?" Peter asked while looking down at a handful of pumpkin pasties.

You do know how they make those, don't you?" Sirius asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"They make the cake and everything, right? Then, they hire horny house elves to bang them and they fill them with their load." Sirius finished, smirking slyly.

Peter looked at Sirius in horror.

"You really enjoy that though, don't you? The thick, white, warm cream; sloshing around in your mouth." Sirius said, another mischievous grin spreading over his face.

Peter's face was now the color of raspberries and he began spitting out his mouthful of pumpkin pasties onto the floor of the compartment.

"Sirius, you're such a prick." James laughed, as he watched Peter shove his sweets away from him.

"You know he's messing with you, Peter. Go ahead and finish eating." Remus said.

"I'm done." Peter mumbled, looking as though he was about to be sick.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm bored is all." Sirius paused thoughtfully, "Actually, I have a game."

"What game?" James asked, looking for a way to pass time.

"It's called '_Who Would You Do'_ " Sirius said, grinning.

James laughed and Peter's face fell.

"Okay, basically, pick someone to answer your question, and give them two options and they answer." Sirius explained with a shrug, "Easy enough. I'll go first. I choose...Peter." He smiled maliciously, "Alright, Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout?"

Peter looked horrified, "I...err...I...suppose... Professor McGonagall."

Sirius' smile grew wider, "Ooooh, _why_?"

"I think...she's...pretty." Peter said tentatively.

"You fancy McGonagall?" James mocked.

"Noooo...It's just between them..." Peter stopped.

"And who would _you_ do, Sirius?" Remus asked curiously over the top of his book.

"Between those two?"

"Mhm." Remus nodded.

"That's easy." Sirius said, "Professor Sprout."

Remus raised an eyebrow and James laughed.

"Why her?" James asked.

"More cushion for the pushin' " Sirius winked.

James burst into laughter and Remus shook his head, smiling.

* * *

The train came to a screeching halt, hours later. The boys left their compartment and walked up a winding path towards the carriages. They all hopped onto one and kept their eyes fixated on the castle- on their school, their home away from home, or in Sirius' case his _only _home.

"I'm going to try to ask her out, this year." James said out of nowhere.

"Mate, you're still chasing after Evans?" Sirius laughed.

"Definitely, she's _perfect._" he said, lost in thought.

At the mention of perfect, Remus tensed up a bit as he remembered the prefect badge in his pocket. To think he had gone all this way without even thinking about it once. He knew he should have brought it up on the train, but he honestly didn't think twice about it. His thoughts were interrupted as the carriages reached the castle gates and paused, waiting for them to get out before traveling back down the long path.

The boys proceeded to the castle and through the big oak doors that they had become accustomed to.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys continued walking until they reached another set of doors, these of which led to the Great Hall. With a grin as though this was the greatest joy imaginable, Sirius pushed open the doors and they proceeded into the Great Hall. They walked along the Gryffindor table in search of their usual spot. They had sat in the same place since their third year at Hogwarts. Of course this was a particular pain to the teachers, particularly McGonagall, whom didn't understand why they didn't shift spots as they moved up in ranks at their school as other students usually did. The teachers made it known that they preferred the younger students towards the front and the older students at the end, however the marauders insisted on eating in their same spot despite the professors' statements. They finally got a break last year when Professor Slughorn, who taught potions, offered the explanation that maybe they felt like third years making it reasonable that they stay where they are. Of course, McGonagall replied telling him that if they were being placed depending on how they acted, Hogwarts would have to open up a daycare. But, afterwards she didn't push the matter, she did however roll her eyes when she saw the boys surrounded by the current third year students who were split up thanks to them.

As they settled down in their seats, the Great Hall became louder as more and more people began to pour in from the large doors. Remus and Peter were quietly discussing their courses for this year, particularly interested in Potions as Professor Slughorn had promised some surprises for their fifth year. Meanwhile, Sirius and James were sweeping their eyes over the room; James being on the look out for a certain red-haired Gryffindor and Sirius just watching to see if any of last years' first year students had gotten cuter over the summer break.

"Oi! Mate, who's that chick at the Ravenclaw table?" Sirius asked nodding his head to a brunette who immediately looked the other way, blushing.

James turned and craned his neck trying to see who Sirius was talking about. "I think her name's Tania..."

"Hmm...sounds foreign..." Sirius said thoughtfully keeping his eyes on the girl, who kept her back to him.

James grabbed Sirius' collar and turned him back around in his seat. "Put your eyes back in your head. You're going to help me with Evans." he whispered.

"What? How?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Just talk to her...Say something." James hissed as he watched Lily gazing up at the ceiling.

"Why don't _you _talk to her? I think you're growing on her, mate." Sirius grinned.

"Are you kidding? Last year, every time she saw me she headed the other way." he groaned.

"True, but look at it this way. It's not like she can walk the other way during the feast. Now is probably your best bet." Sirius encouraged.

"You mean _your _best bet. Go before the first years come in." he said shoving his friend to his feet.

"You owe me." Sirius mumbled as James gave him another quick push.

Sirius sighed and walked alongside the table towards Lily. He stopped behind her waiting for her to turn around but instead she started up a conversation with a nearby fourth year. He looked back at James who was nodding and using his hands to motion for him to go ahead. Rolling his eyes, Sirius tapped Lily on the shoulder. She turned partly in her seat and looked up at him, her smile fading when she saw who it was.

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here's the deal. I have...a friend who is..."

"If you're talking about James..." she interrupted, anger rising in her voice.

Sirius thought quickly before continuing, "No, not him."

"If it's not James, then why in the world are you here?" she demanded, turning completely in her seat to face him.

_Shit, shit, shit. Think of something. _Sirius thought to himself.

"Not to brag, but I have quite a way with women."

Lily snorted as she rolled her eyes at him.

"He saw me in action...Not...in _action_ you know because that would be really awkward," Sirius paused, " but he saw me talking to someone, and he figured I would be the best person to get the point across. You see, he's really shy. Deathly scared to even lock eyes with a girl, let alone walk up to one and make the first move." he finished.

"Awww!" Lily gushed, placing her hands over her heart.

"Yea..," Sirius said uneasily, a little put off by Lily's mushiness, "Anyway, he wants to know if you'll meet him.." he paused, thinking quickly of a good meeting place, "..by the large oak tree in front of the lake. Say, tomorrow after classes?"

"Alright." Lily said, nodding happily.

"Okay then..." Sirius said, about to make his escape back to his friends.

"Wait!" Lily yelled, grabbing Sirius' arm, "You didn't tell me who it was."

"He wants it to be a surprise." Sirius replied.

Lily's eyes lit up as she imagined meeting a tall, handsome stranger under the tree. She sighed and gazed off into the distance, and Sirius took this as his chance to leave before she asked anymore questions.

Sirius hurried back to his seat and sat down next to James.

"So?" James asked leaning forward.

"Just be at our spot tomorrow after classes. She'll be there." Sirius explained, watching the doors for the first year students.

"Thanks mate!" James grinned, patting Sirius on the back.

"Yea, yea. You still owe me."

The room became silent as the large doors opened and Professor McGonnagall strolled in, a large line of frightened looking students following behind her.

"Is that what we looked like when we first came in?" Peter mused.

"Yea. Some things never change." Sirius said, eyeing Peter.

Peter blushed, knowing full well that Sirius was making a crack at his height and his rather shy tendencies.

They watched as the first years stood in front of the tables, looking at the sorting hat horrified, as it began talking. Afterwards, the students were called forth, one by one to place the hat on top of their heads. It went smoothly aside from one girl who burst into tears and started yelling that she thought the hat might bite her.

After the sorting and the scene with the first year who eventually calmed down long enough to get sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor Dumbledore stood up, smiling at the students before him.

"Welcome back, those of us who are returning to another year at Hogwarts. And to the first years who are starting this year, welcome. First years are to be aware that the Forbidden Forest if off limits to all students. Being anywhere near it will result in punishment, that of which depends on your Head of House. We welcome one new member of our staff, Mr. William Burgess who will be filling the role of your Study of Ancient Runes professor."

There was scattered applause that died down quickly as Professor Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Now. You will all be starting classes tomorrow, so tonight let's enjoy this marvelous feast." he said, beaming.

He waved his hands and within moments the tables began to fill with food. The first years gasped in surprise when the food began to appear, while the older students began to load their plates with roast beef, roast chicken, stew, shepherd's pie, lamb chops, steak, lamb chops, kidney pie and anything else they desired.

The boys ate quickly and silently. Having not had a bite since earlier that morning. The only conversation that came up was Sirius' reenactment of the frightened Hufflepuff from the sorting ceremony, which made Peter choke on his food. Remus patted his back, helping him breathe while Sirius and James burst into laughter over Peter's choking incident.

The food was replaced awhile later, by dessert- cakes, pies, pasties, pudding, and ice cream. Dessert which, neither of the boys, even Peter, touched having filled themselves off the first course. Sirius turned to catch another glimpse at Tania. She was talking excitedly to some other girls at the table.

Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Who have you been looking at all this time?"

"Tania..." Sirius replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Going to ask her out?" Remus smirked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Sirius said thoughtfully.

They were interrupted as Professor McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.

"Would Head Girls, Head Boys and all prefects escort the first years to their common rooms. Everyone else wait until the first years have left before making your way to your common room." she said.

She walked along the Gryffindor table to make sure the prefects for her house were doing their job.

Remus felt as though he would be sick. There was no way out. His friends were seconds away from knowing about him being a prefect.

"Lily? She's...a prefect?" James asked to no one in particular. He then turned and rounded on Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned indignantly.

"I didn't know." Sirius said honestly watching Lily get up from the table to meet the first years.

"How could you not know...she's wearing a badge you git." he hissed.

"She wasn't wearing it when I went over there, trust me. I was looking at her boobs the entire time; I would've noticed a silver badge hanging in front of them." Sirius grinned.

James slapped him on the back of his head.

"I was kidding..." Sirius mumbled, rubbing his head.

Lily began heading to the large doors, a line of Gryffindor first years following behind her. She stopped at the boys' spot.

"Hey Evans." James greeted her, smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes and tapped Remus on the shoulder, "Are you ready? We need to take the first years to the common room."

Sirius, James, and Peter all looked at Remus in a mixture of disbelief and shock.

"You're...you're a prefect!" Sirius choked.

'Why didn't you tell us?" James demanded.

"Probably because you guys would only make fun of him. And for something he should be proud of." Lily said, not giving Sirius or James another look.

She pulled on Remus' arm who stood up reluctantly and followed Lily out of the Great Hall, the first years shuffling behind them.

Sirius and James just stared after them, at a loss for words.

"Why didn't he tell us?" James asked.

"Motherfuc..."

"Mr. Black I highly suggest that you do not finish that statement."

The boys turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind them. Sirius smiled at her.

"Professor...I wasn't going to say anything bad, "Sirius said, grinning, " You're assuming...and you know what they say when you assume. It makes an ass out of..."

"Mr. Black. I assure you that I will deduct points from Gryffindor if you find that you cannot be quiet. So, unless you feel like explaining to your House why they are sitting at negative two hundred points when the term has not even started, I suggest you close your mouth and head to the common room." she said, before turning and walking back to the staff table.

"Maybe now would be a good time to tell McGonagall that Peter fancies her." Sirius mused, getting up from the table and leading a laughing James and blushing Peter to the common room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: To cliocat, who asked why Remus wasn't in the prefects' carriage on the train to Hogwarts- For the most part, the point of the prefects being up front is to get orders from the Head Boy and Head Girl and to roam up and down the train; making sure there's nothing going on. Seeing as how Remus was so worried about his friends finding out about him being a prefect, he simply skipped. Of course, you might wonder if you can "just skip", which I figured would be plausible, assuming there's near 24 prefects all together; they wouldn't really notice if one happened to not show up would they? :] Alas, you could always just say it was an error on my part. lol. And I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, even the criticism and questions because they help me out a lot. :3

* * *

The next day the marauders woke up reluctantly; having stayed up late into the night. James and Sirius had confronted Remus about being prefect; a discussion that quickly led to McGonagall making frequent trips to their dormitory telling them to go to sleep. Although, after 3 o' clock she had finally given up with warnings and threatened to take away house points.

Remus arrived later than the other boys for breakfast and quietly took a seat beside Peter. Sirius studied him silently for a moment.

"I was thinking..."

"Sirius? Thinking? Nooo!" James gasped dramatically.

Sirius shoved him before continuing, "Maybe Remus being a prefect isn't so bad. It's like we have the law on our side now." Sirius said thoughtfully, staring hard at the prefect badge hanging off the front of Remus' worn robes.

"That's sort of true." Peter agreed, holding his hand under his mouth to catch some bits of food that had flown out.

"Peter, shut your face." Sirius said eyeing the chewed up food that Peter held in his hand, "But really, he can cover for us. I mean everyone trusts Remus anyway; now that he's a prefect they trust him even more. Do you realize what sort of things we could get away with?" Sirius grinned.

"I could try..." Remus said tentatively.

Remus looked at his friends uneasily. They were hoping for him to cover and lie for them, while McGonagall had told him to make sure they stayed out of trouble and under control. Peter wasn't so bad, he only went along with the rest of the marauders because he wanted to fit in, however, Sirius and James on the other hand; that was quite a different story. They dwelled to wreak havoc and cause chaos. They weren't so bad when they were apart, well maybe Sirius was still pretty bad even on his own, but when they were together it was like adding two chemicals that reacted and just exploded. Trying to keep them under control would be like trying to bottle a tornado; Remus just wasn't sure it was possible. McGonagall assumed that since they were so close, maybe he could talk them out of some things. However, once either of them had an idea they never backed away from it; they always went through with it without thinking about the consequences whereas Remus would mull over the situation and observe every detail and possible outcome.

His thoughts were interrupted as schedules were being passed around the table.

"Charms first in the morning?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Why are you complaining? You did okay last year." James replied, looking over the schedule for the rest of the week.

"I do a lot of shit _okay_ but it doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"Transfiguration after History of Magic!" Peter yelped in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

James leaned over and glanced at the schedule Peter was holding, "Mate, that's tomorrow."

"I'm not even looking forward to that class either. McGonagall's going to be on my case the entire year." Sirius said with distaste.

"I doubt it. She sort of favours you, Sirius." Remus smiled, ignoring James as he burst into laughter.

"Remus, mate, you're fucking blind if you think she favours me." Sirius retorted.

The boys headed to charms and quickly took seats in the back of the small classroom. As the class settled down, Professor Flitwick waddled in and stood atop a pile of books. James and Sirius had mocked him during their first years; amused by his height. However, they stopped shortly after they noticed how friendly he was and decided it was best they stayed on his good side. These days Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick were some of the few adults who didn't flinch everytime they saw them.

Professor Flitwick looked around the classroom excitedly, "Good evening class!" he squeaked. "Today, I thought we would be something a bit different. Seeing as how last year we worked on movement charms, I thought it would be fun to start the year with a little activity to see how much you remember. You will grab a large box off the shelf over there.." he paused, pointing to a bookcase across the room that had been emptied of books and replaced by chair cushion sized boxes, "Inside these boxes is a large maze and a baby mouse. You are to use the movement charms you learned to lead the mouse through the maze and to the end."

A few of the girls looked revolted at the thought of being anywhere near a mouse, and Professor Flitwick caught onto that fact very quickly.

"And please, don't be afraid. It is a very tiny, harmless baby." Professor Flitwick insisted.

"But don't worry ladies, if you have a problem with the dreadful creatures, I'll save you." Sirius said outloud, causing a few girls across the room to blush and giggle at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Black, but I'm almost certain these fine witches can handle a small field mouse." Professor Flitwick said, "Now, go ahead, grab your boxes. And, let me make it clear that you cannot cheat." he gave a small smile in Sirius and James' direction.

James and Sirius shared confused glances at this, and shrugged before heading over to the shelf. The class began carrying the boxes back to their seats and throwing the lids off in excitement. The boys all returned to their seats and began opening their lids, peering into the box.

"The hell is this shit..." Sirius mused.

Inside the box was indeed a maze, albeit it was very confusing. It was compiled of many twists, turns, and plenty of dead ends; it even had obstacles such as hoops, tunnels, and slides. And at one end, a baby mouse quietly sat waiting to be charmed.

"My mouse is going to spend the entire class lost." James said flatly, still shocked at the puzzle before him.

"Lost as fuck..." Sirius agreed, "I don't even know where to start."

"You start at the beginning, mate." James grinned.

"Nope...I think I start at your mum's house." Sirius retorted.

"Prick." James laughed.

Sirius threw a glance at Remus who was engrossed in his maze, planning his every move before actually charming the mouse. Peter was having an especially difficult time with the movement charms; he was unable to move the mouse and instead was moving the box which flew across the room barely missing two students who had ducked in time. Professor Flitwick gave Peter a worried glance as he retrieved his box, while James and Sirius were doubled over with laughter. Peter looked into his box and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" Professor Flitwick asked, having just returned to his pile of books after returning Peter's maze.

"My...my mouse died." Peter said nervously, while some of the girls threw him dirty glances as if he had killed the poor thing himself.

Sirius burst into another fit of laughter as he craned his neck and peered into Peter's box. Sure enough, there it lay on it's side, dead from the impact of being tossed across the room.

Professor Flitwick furrowed his brows, "Oh, If you happen to...kill your friend, come up front and I'll grab you a new one." he finished, as Peter rushed to the front of the class.

Thirty minutes into the class and only three people had finished; Lily and Remus being two of them.

"This would be so much easier if the mouse didn't insist on going in the opposite direction..." James said outloud, waving his wand at the squeaking creature below.

"I know...mine is a complete dumbass." Sirius said crossly.

James looked into Sirius' box and laughed as the mouse was frantically running in circles.

"The hell..." Sirius breathed, "He won't do anything else."

"Let me try." James said, waving his wand at Sirius' mouse who didn't seem affected by it in the slightest, "Wow..." he laughed.

Sirius gave a quick look towards Professor Flitwick who was helping a student and proceeded to reach his hand into the box to pick up the mouse. As soon as his fingers got close enough, a mouse trap appeared and snapped close, covering his hand.

"Oh, what the hell.." Sirius winced as he began prying the trap off of his hand.

"What did you do?" James asked as he watched Sirius in amusement.

"He tried to cheat." Remus said matter of factly.

"How did you know?" Sirius inquired, turning to Remus who was absorbed in a book, but he only smiled as he continued reading.

With ten minutes left, the students who still had not led their mice to the end of the maze were rushing. Remus, having finished a lot earlier had put his book aside and was now taking turns watching his friends move their mice through the puzzle. He watched as Sirius' mouse was one tunnel away from the end but simply refused to go through; he kept trying to turn around and even spun in circles.

"Maybe he has no clue where to go." Remus joked, keeping his eyes on the small rodent.

"Mother fucker...piece of shit...no clue, my ass. The little bastard knows exactly what he's doing." Sirius said a bit louder than he meant to.

"Mr. Black, you can take a break if you need it." Professor Flitwick said tentatively.

Sirius spun around and saw that Professor Flitwick was right behind him and had heard every word.

"Sorry, Professor..." Sirius muttered.

James laughed quietly as he walked back to the front of the class, but was interrupted as Sirius shot up from his seat.

"Yea, that's right! Get some! Get some! Ahh, pelvic thrust!" he yelled happily, as he put the lid back onto his box; having led the mouse to the end.

Professor Flitwick and half the class stared at Sirius, unsure of how to react. James and Remus, however, were pulling him back into his seat, their eyes watery as they began laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Today turned out to be quite a disappointing start to the new term. Charms had been alright; not the greatest lesson but it at least provided the boys with something to do. And Professor Flitwick had rewarded Gryffindor ten points because of Sirius' outburst which he claimed was just "excitement and spirit" towards the activity. Of course, this feat encouraged lots of ridicule from James and Remus who couldn't believe Professor Flitwick said he appreciated Sirius' attitude when he simply lost his temper. However, the boys couldn't deny they were exhilarated to have earned some house points this early on and they wanted to flaunt the fact that they got them because of Sirius' lack of self control when it came to talking. As for the rest of their classes for that day, History of Magic and even Defense Against the Dark Arts, which usually interested the marauders, only consisted of reading and note taking.

Sirius and James headed outside after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class and began shuffling across the grass towards the giant oak tree. James had been about to bother Remus for some answers to their homework when Sirius reminded him about meeting Lily. So, they parted with their friends who were on their way to the library.

"Can't believe they went to the library." Sirius muttered as he shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"You saw their faces when they heard we were taking our O.W.L's this year." James laughed.

"I know, but still. It's a bit thick don't you think? To bother with it this early. I guess Peter could use the extra studying, but Remus is a fucking genius." Sirius said.

"True," James agreed, "but you know Remus. He probably wants to make sure he'll score high enough to take all of his N.E.W.T's."

"Fucking mad.." Sirius mumbled.

James kept his eyes fixated on the oak tree which was quickly coming into view. Sirius craned his neck as they approached their favourite meeting spot since first year.

"Is she...?" James began but quickly stopped as he saw a familiar sight- bright, red hair, under the large tree.

James and Sirius stopped right in front of Lily who was on the ground reading a potions book. As soon as she saw James, her eyes narrowed and she slammed her book shut before rounding on Sirius.

"You are such a liar!" she shrieked; standing quickly to her feet. Sirius backed away from her but she proceeded to walk right up to him. "A filthy, no good, dirty, liar!" she continued, enunciating each word loudly and prodding Sirius' chest as she yelled.

He winced and rubbed his chest, "You just stabbed my nipple..." he joked.

She gave him a piercing, angry look, "I can't believe I trusted you!" she bawled

"You didn't even let me explain!" Sirius replied defensively.

"She didn't let you explain?" James asked staring at Sirius in confusion.

Sirius flashed him a quick glare that plainly said '_shut up'_, "Yea. I was about to explain why he wasn't here." Sirius pressed on.

James continued staring at him unsure of what he was thinking.

"Well?" Lily yelled; her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"He chickened out." Sirius said as he prepared for her to yell again.

However after he said that the anger left her face and she looked a bit hurt. "Chickened out?" she asked.

"Yea..." Sirius said uneasily.

As he stared at her watching the disappointment spread over her face like wildfire, he couldn't help but to feel a bit bad. After all, it was his fault she had gotten her hopes up anyway, just as it was now his fault that she was standing in front of him upset.

Lily nodded, "Alright." she mumbled. She turned to leave, but Sirius grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait." he paused trying to think of something to say, "He said he would feel better if he got to know you first, before...he actually met you."

Lily was expressionless for the most part. No signs of anger or even hurt were written on her face. Sirius swallowed as he thought about how he had probably just made things worse. He wasn't sure how but certainly a girl showing no emotion at all was a bad sign. However, to his surprise Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"When do you think I'll hear from him?" she asked excitedly.

"Sometime soon, definitely." Sirius reassured her as he threw a glance at James who was nodding vigorously at Lily.

She beamed and turned to leave; Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Lily." James said as he started walking towards her.

She was in the middle of turning when at the same moment James tripped. His mind started racing as he frantically reached his hands out for something. He couldn't fall; not right in front of Lily. He had to get his balance back. He clutched both of his hands around something and gripped firmly. His eyes shot up to see what he was holding onto and his mouth dropped as he came to a horrible realization. In his frenzy to not fall on his face in front of his crush of five years, one hand had grabbed her boob while the other was gripping her arm. He was about to push himself away from her to hopefully get back on his feet when she screamed and kneed him in the groin; sending him and every hope he had of not falling in front of Lily crashing to the ground.

"Jerk." she muttered before taking off towards the castle.

James was on his side, breathing heavily as the pain in his lower region pulsed through him, sending waves of agony all over his body. Despite the pain that he was feeling, he was somewhat comforted knowing that his friend was showing some sympathy towards him. Of course, this would only last for so long. Seconds after that thought James heard Sirius burst into laughter. He looked up to throw him a dirty look but Sirius was doubled over on the ground, laughing like he had gone mad.

"Sirius. I'm about to kill you." James threatened as he tried to recover from the blow to his sensitive area.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." he choked through his mirth. He started gasping and eventually stopped, although he wore a huge grin as he eyed James who was still on the ground.

He climbed to his feet and held his hand out for James, who took it gratefully. "Just don't grab me, you pervert." Sirius chortled.

James stood to his feet and shoved his friend aside who had burst into another fit of laughter.

"Are you done yet?" James groaned.

Sirius wiped at his eyes and thought for a moment. "Wait...D'you think Remus is back from the library? I need homework answers." Sirius asked thoughtfully.

"Probably." James replied.

"Alright. We breast be going then." Sirius chuckled, dodging James as he swung his arm towards his head. "Oi! What did I tell you about grabbing at me, mate."

James shook his head and ran after Sirius who bolted up to the castle, snickering the entire way.

Sirius and James threw themselves onto the large couch in front of the fireplace; gasping from running outside to their dormitory. Peter and Remus sat at the table behind them and exchanged confused glances.

"Are you guys okay?" Peter asked curiously, eyeing the boys.

"Fine." James gasped.

Sirius burst into laughter, "He is..."

"What happened?" Remus questioned.

"James fondled Lily under the oak tree." Sirius chortled.

"For fucks sake, Sirius." James said, hitting Sirius' head.

Peter blushed and Remus looked beyond confused as he exchanged looks between Sirius and James.

"Okay, let me paint the picture for you." Sirius began, trying to control his laughter, "We meet Lily and stuff right? That part was boring, anyway... She's about to leave when Romeo here calls her and starts towards her, you know?" he asked, cocking his head towards Remus and Peter who both nod. "And he trips. Now, he's right next to a tree. He could've easily grabbed a branch, the trunk or just take a fall. But, instead he grabs Lily's boob." he laughed, burying his head into a cushion in an attempt to stifle the noise.

Peter blushed, "You didn't!" he exclaimed.

James closed his eyes and nodded, "She's not going to talk to me again." he said flatly.

"I dunno, mate" Sirius mumbled with the cushion still over his face. "But, I mean, you like...fondled her from tripping. You better hope you never flat out fall around her, you might accidentally launch your penis right in her vagina if you do."

James grabbed the cushion beside him and tossed it at Sirius who began cracking up again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Remus arrived at breakfast to see James and Sirius huddled together, whispering excitedly. He took a seat in front of them and started piling his plate with toast and bacon while trying hard to listen and catch parts of their conversation. He didn't consider himself a nosy person; he mainly kept to himself. However, when it came to his friends and their shenanigans he was prone to eavesdropping and throwing them curious looks. Of course, a bit of his concern was also from being made prefect and attempting to keep an eye on his friends. Sirius broke away from James and looked up, surprised to see Remus staring back.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius grinned as he too began to pile his plate with morsels of food.

Now that Sirius had moved, Remus could clearly see a hot pink piece of parchment lying in front of James, whose eyes were moving back and forth; engrossing himself with whatever was written on it. "What's that?" he asked inquisitively; nodding towards the hot pick paper.

"That is a love note to Lily." Sirius winked.

Remus shot a glance at James, "She's just going to throw it away isn't she?"

"Nah. That's the beauty of it, mate. She won't know it's from him because it's not; yet it is." Sirius replied; sitting back as though he had just recited important words of wisdom. Remus stared at him with a blank look written on his face.

"He tricked Evans into thinking she's got a secret admirer." James said as he finally looked up from the parchment and set eyes on Remus for the first time today.

"How did you manage that?" Remus mused while eyeing Sirius curiously.

"I have a way with the ladies." Sirius replied matter of factly; earning a laugh from Remus.

"He's telling the truth, mate. Look it." James grinned as he handed the note over to his friend who took it hurriedly. Remus' nosy side was taking over; eating at his insides like a ravaging beast. He hated this feeling but he ignored his guilt as his eyes hungrily swept over the note.

_My dearest love,_

_I've spent many a night dreaming of your long locks. Losing myself in your eyes- those pools of passion that display your soul, your inner being, to the world. I want so badly to wrap my arms around you and hold on tightly. I want to feel your heart beating against mine, creating a beautiful symphony of pulses and merging us as one. One being, one soul._

_Forever yours.  
_

Remus raised his brows as he finished the note. He was feeling a mixture of surprise and confusion that Sirius quickly sensed.

"It's supposed to be corny, mate. Girls love that deep, emotional shit." Sirius winked.

"it's just...astonishing. The lines are so corny but knowing that _you_ wrote them makes it seem absolutely ridiculous." Remus laughed.

"Hey, it's not like I wrote them for you." Sirius said defensively.

"I'd hate to see what they'd say if it was for me." Remus replied as he began scanning the letter once again.

"Oi, you want a line, mate? Fuck you. There's your line." Sirius retorted; snatching the letter from Remus who began to chuckle quietly.

James who had remained quiet through Sirius and Remus' conversation interrupted them, "Evans is getting up." he said quickly.

Borth Remus and Sirius followed his gaze and watched Lily leave her seat to talk to a Hufflepuff girl. James grabbed the parchment from Sirius and bolted towards the seat Lily had left. The boys watched in amusement as James flipped open the cover of the book in front of her spot and hastily stuffed it inside before taking off towards his own seat.

"Won't she know it's from you?" Remus asked, "You wrote her dozens of notes last year."

"That's why I had Sirius write it." he replied; grinning from ear to ear.

The boys watched quietly as Lily returned to her seat, picked up the book and headed to the large oak doors that led out of the Great Hall.

"Wonder when she'll read it." James mused.

"Maybe she'll wait until she's in her dormitory and she'll read it in front of the other girls. Then they'll feel empowered and get all hot by my words; then they'll start stripping and ..."

"Sirius, shut up." James said as he gave his friend a small push.

Today's first lesson was Potions with the Slytherins. Potions was one of the boys' least favourite classes, only being beat by History of Magic. Despite how difficult the class was, Professor Slughorn made the boys enjoy it a bit more, just not with the Slytherins. They headed inside the cold dungeon room and settled at the back of the class. James and Sirius were observing and discussing a jar of small paws a top a dusty shelf, while something bright caught Remus' eye. He looked over a few desks away and saw Severus holding a bright, pink piece of parchment. His jaw dropped and he gave James a quick nudge. Both James and Sirius' faces fell when they too saw Severus holding Lily's note.

"How'd he get it?" James hissed; watching Severus with extreme dislike.

"You put it in a book she was borrowing apparently." Remus said as he eyed his friend.

"You dumbass." Sirius muttered.

"How was I supposed to know? Besides you're taking this lightly considering you practically wrote a love letter to Snivellus." James hissed.

"That letter was actually for your mum. It was the least I could do since I banged her all summer." Sirius retorted as he watched Severus fold the letter; a light shade of scarlet danced across his cheeks.

"Prick. I swear if you say anything else about anyone's mum, I'm going to slap the shit out of you." James threatened playfully.

"You're going to slap me?" Sirius laughed, "What are you? A chick?"

James was about to reply when Professor Slughorn walked in followed by a very flustered looking Peter.


End file.
